Desairix Club: Meet the Group
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: Okay this is a next generation story but its not like others you have read. Mainly because Musa's daughter isn't named Melody or Harmony. But also because of the wicked cool adventure they imbark on while Valtor tries to mess up their lives. By making his children flirt with them? What! Read & Review! Your idea may be the next chapter! All you have to do is review! -Crystal
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I have been secretly working on this story for a while. So here it goes. NEXT GENERATION!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly if I did own Winx Club I wouldn't be posting it here. But I am posting here. So I obviously don't own Winx Club.**

**Sophie: On with it!**

**Soprano: Before I beat you!**

**Lorelei: Leave her alone and let her finish.**

**Me: Thanks, Lory and, before I get beat, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"KYLE, LET GO!" Lorelei shrieked squirming around in Kyle's arms. Her squirming around totally messed up her light brown hair which was originally very tidy and kept down with her bangs swept to the side. It at least reached above her knee. She was wearing black jean shorts and a sleeveless pink top with a darker pink mini hibiscus flowers on it. On her ankle was a gold bangle and on her wrists were many gold bangles, some with beaded emeralds on it. She had on black and pink wedges. Lorelei has vibrant green eyes and light pink lips. Her nose is shaped like Flora's. She had tan skin and was medium in height.

Kyle whispered in a quiet yet reasoning voice, "Lady Lorelei, you are being very childish. People are starting to stare. Why don't we just go for some ice cream and forget all about that guy who passed, okay?" Kyle also has tan skin but unlike his sister he has sandy blonde hair (don't know where that came from) in the style of Brandon's season 4 hair. He has dark, jade eyes and he's pretty well-built and tall. He had Helia's sharp shaped nose. He has on a long sleeve white shirt with different blue and green patterns front and center and light blue faded jeans.

She stopped squirming and contemplated over the offer she was given. Finally she answered, "Only if I can get a double-scoop."

Kyle let go of Lorelei and she dusted off her shirt and acted as if nothing happened. He laughed and replied, "Sure, Lory. Double-scoop. Whatever." He reached to grab her many shopping bags. Lorelei screeched and stomped her foot.

"Kyle. I'm fourteen. I can pick up my own bags," Lorelei said snatching the bags away from him. "Now let's go get some ice cream," she said once again cheerfully. She walked away with bounce in her step towards the ice cream shop. Kyle laughed and followed her with his two bags.

Lorelei's cell phone started ringing so she pulled out.

"Hello. This is Lady Lorelei of the Harmonic Nebula and Lynphea, fairy of health. Who is this?"

_'Mija, it's me. Mom.'_(**Mija is pronounced MEE-HA and Mijita is pronounced MEE-HEE-TA, both Spanish for** **daughter**)

"Mami! Hey! What's up?" (**Mami is pronounced MA-MEE, meaning mom**)

_'That dog of yours, Lory, broke into the greenhouse again and chased a squirrel everywhere trampling over everything and smashing all the pots.'_

"Delilah isn't mine. Delilah belongs to Zahur. Anyway can't you just use your nature powers to clean it up?"

_'Lorelei, you know that I can't use my powers for a week since I had my surgery.'_

"Right. Sorry. Forgot. Well, that's terrible. I would love to help you with my powers, but we're over in Melody in the middle of some very important... uhh... ambassadoring."

_'I understand, Mijita. Te quero. Have a good day.'_

"Love you too, Mami. Bye."

"So what did Mom want?" Kyle asked Lorelei.

Lorelei answered, "Oh, Delilah got into the greenhouse again and chased a squirrel everywhere and broke all the pots and trampled over everything."

"Ohh," Kyle replied as they kept walking towards the ice cream shop.

On the way to the ice cream shop many other teenagers ogled at the two as they walked through the mall. Kyle started getting uncomfortable as some girls started staring and trying to flirt with him he tried to hide behind his sister a bit. Some guy with jet black hair and blue skin and purple eyes walked up to Lorelei and said, "Hey, babe. You're smokin'. I'm smokin'. My place sometime."

Lorelei replied with a fake smile, "Sure. As long as you're not there."

Another guy came up and said, "Hey, the name's Sander. Your looks are familiar. Have we met somewhere else before?"

She replied with snarkiness, "Yep. That's why I don't go there any more."

She looked through the crowd of people and saw a boy being nudged by his friends to the front of the crowd. His posture and attitude reminded her of one of her besties, Taren, who is like a brother to her. She pushed her way through the crowd to the boy. Up close she could see him clearly. He had chocolate-brown hair and big chocolate-brown eyes. That's when she noticed the rose in his hand. She walked straight up to him and said, "Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd and I wanted to say hello."The boy looked speechless. One of his friends, a red-head, nudged him forward and he stuttered out, "L-l-lady Lo-lorelei." He started to gain a bit of confidence and continued, "My name is Daniel. I think you're really beautiful and that personality is amazing. I-I have a major crush on you. Here is a rose from my grandmother's garden. I have been taking care of it forever until it is grown and I could give it to you." He shuffled his feet sheepishly as he waited for an answer.

Lorelei smiled and replied, "I am flattered, kind sir. Thank you very much. I will put this rose on a vase by my window sill so everyone may see it. As for your crush all I can tell you is that I have boyfriend who I love dearly. You may know him, Prince Nathan of Andros. All I can give is this kiss." She leaned forward and gently brushed his cheek. The boy was obviously stunned. She hugged him and left to help her brother pry three girls off him. After a while of prying they finally got the girls off.

"Lory! Kyle!" squealed a little voice from the audience with glee. Suddenly a little boy about five years old jumped on Kyle. He had navy blue hair in Jared's hairstyle (don't know how to describe it) and navy blue eyes. He was also pretty tan like Lorelei and Kyle. He had Flora's button nose. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Helia did in season 2 necklace and all except the fact that the baggy shirt was orange and the boy was barefoot.

"Zahur! What are you doing here!" Lorelei exclaimed surprise. (**Zahur= ZA-HOOR**)

"I came to see you, Big Sissy!" Zahur replied jumping onto her in return.

"Actually we brought him," said a girl with light brown skin and wavy, brown hair up in a ponytail with blue streaks. She was a teeny bit taller than Lorelei and had gorgeous sea blue eyes. Her nose was exactly like Aisha's. She wore a blue tank top with a black poncho-like thing that had thin fabric on top of it. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and blue converse.

The boy next to her wore his purplish hair a mini braid and had blue eyes also. He wore a goofy smile and had Nabu's nose. He wore a loose and poofy white pirate shirt and some faded blue jeans. He added on, "Mom said we could come visit you guys. We went to your house and Aunt Flora told us you were out at the mall. We told her we were going to see you and she told us to take Zahur. Ta-da!"

"Seanna! Nathan!" Lorelei exclaimed pulling them both into a hug.

"It is so good to see you guys," Kyle said shoulder hugging Seanna and fist bumping Nathan.

"I know, Lory. I have so much to tell you," Seanna exclaimed eagerly pulling her onto a nearby bench to get her caught up.

"Oh my god! Sea, it was horrible! There was this guy who passed by who whispered to his friend rather loudly how much of a snooty, stuck up princess I must be. It was humiliating. I got so mad, but Kyle calmed me down and promised me some ice cream. Wanna come?" Lorelei spilled to Seanna.

"We'd love to come, Lory. Wouldn't we, Nathan?" Seanna replied. Both girls turned to Nathan.

Lorelei said to Seanna, "Speaking of Nathan. I haven't gotten my hello kiss yet." At that moment Nathan swept Lorelei of the bench and spun her around in the air. Lorelei squealed and giggled. Nathan kissed her on the lips then placed her back down to the ground.

Kyle walked up to Nathan and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyle said in joking way, "Nathan, you're my buddy and all but if you do anything to hurt my sister I am going to have to kill you. Even though your sister is my girlfriend."

Nathan laughed and said, "Right back at ya, Bud."

They all laughed as Kyle pulled Seanna at the waist and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and then spoke up, "Hey, aren't we going for ice cream. Let's go!"

"Did you forget about me!" Zahur said jumping on Nathan's back. So they left for the ice cream shop laughing, Lorelei and Nathan hand in hand with Zahur on Nathan's back and Kyle's arm around Seanna's waist her leaning against his chest.

At the ice cream store Lorelei ordered two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream in a chocolate and sprinkles waffle cone, Seanna ordered a classic vanilla one scoop with a cherry on top, and Nathan got dutch chocolate ice cream in a waffle cup with gummy bears all over it. Kyle got a banana split with three scoops of ice cream: vanilla, chocolate, and mango tango with hot fudge on top. Zahur had gotten Esperian green tea ice cream with anko sauce.

They were sitting on an orange park bench outside the ice cream shop eating ice cream and laughing. The sun was now an orange-y color ready to set but it hasn't set yet. The group was laughing at Lorelei who had a greenish ice cream mustache on her face. Suddenly the group turned towards an alleyway between the ice cream shop and a pastry shop where they heard grunting, sounds of protest, and basically sounds of a fight. There weren't many people around, so no one had heard the noise except for Seanna, Nathan, Lorelei, Zahur, and Kyle. Kyle turned to Zahur and said, "Stay put. We'll be back in a sec." Lorelei wiped her mouth. With that they snuck toward the alley.

Once they were at the mouth of the alleyway they peered inside and this is what they saw: two teenage boys beating up another teenage boy in the corner and a fourteen-year-old-looking girl with strawberry blonde hair that went to her shoulders with her bangs parted to the side and black, small, rectangular glasses trying to stop the two boys from beating up the other boy. She wore teal denim shorts and a white long sleeved shirt under a loose belly button height green tank top and black ballet flats. The boys beating up the other boy looked like twins except for their height and their hair. One twin was slightly taller than the other and the taller one had electric lavender shaggy hair like Jared from winx club (the one that crushed on Musa) but longer with tips colored an orangey blond. He had on a purple T-shirt with overlapping black line patterns front and center and a skull in the center and dark faded jeans. The other one had orangey blond hair in the same style as the other but with electric lavender tips. He wore an orange and white sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt and light faded denim jeans. The twins and the girl all had cerulean blue eyes. They were obviously siblings.

Seanna gasped and called to the girl, "Tiana! What's going on?"

The girl looked back and was surprised to see Seanna there. She looked even closer and saw Lorelei, Kyle, and Nathan standing next to Seanna. She smiled and ran toward them and embraced them in a hug. Tiana replied, "Taylor and Taren are at it again. We had come out the pastry store and I was on the phone with Ryan." Seanna and Lorelei giggled and Nathan and Kyle looked at them confused. Tiana blushed and continued, "Taylor asked me to put it on speaker phone so him and Taren could talk to Ryan too. Well... at that moment that guy," pausing to look back at the boy being beaten, "passed by but stopped when he saw me. He stopped and said, 'Hey. What's a pretty lady like you doing with these doofuses?' Well as you all know my phone is holographic and Ryan got worried since we didn't answer after a while and turned it to hologram mode just in time to see this guy kiss me. He immediately hung up before he could see me when I said, 'Get the hell off me!' So Ryan's mad and Taylor and Taren, being the geniuses that they are, decide after a few very long seconds of him staring at my... ya know," gesturing to her torso, "that this was act of intimacy! So they beat him up!"

Lorelei walks past Tiana and sticks her fingers in her mouth. She whistled very, _VERY_ loud and yelled, "Taylor! Taren! Cut it out!" Taylor and Taren immediately looked up at Lorelei and smiled. They dropped the guy and walked over to the group to say their hellos. Taylor had the purple hair with orange edges, and Taren has the orange hair with purple edges.

The boy scrambled up from the ground, fixed his hair, and ran away but stopped to look at Seanna. Seanna looked at him disgusted and said, "Buzz off, ya creep!'

The boy shook his head, looked at Tiana and replied, "She is so not worth it," before running off.

Tiana looked down feeling insecure at what that guy had said. They girls huddled around her and said, "Don't listen to him, Tiana. He's just a jerk. You're amazing and totally worth it." Tiana smiled and nodded. they dropped Zahur off ot their home in the Harmonic Nebula and the group left the park to visit Ryan at Soprano's house.

* * *

The part of the group you know about was sitting in the Princess of Melody's bedroom on the big L shaped couch. Tiana sat next to Soprano who has navy blue hair in side ponytail that went down to her neck and her bangs were magenta and fringed with one long curled fringe on the left side of her face. She had light purple eyes shaped a lot like Musa's and she also has Musa's nose. Soprano wears a red one strap tank top that goes to right above her belly button and light blue ripped skinny jeans. She had on black and red wedged sandals. Soprano looked about 14 to 15 years old. She was listening to what Tiana was telling her. She had her mini xylophone on her lap.

"...and now Ryan's mad at me," Tiana finished. In the background you could hear Lorelei trying to get everyone to agree to play Candyland with her.

Soprano nodded and said, "Well, T, why don't you come up to his room with me? You could maybe talk to him."

"Why should I trust you?" Tiana interrogated.

Soprano replied haughtily, "Because I'm the fairy of strategy."

Tiana looked at her and said, "_BATTLE _strategy."

Soprano pushed Tiana up off the couch and said, "So what? Battle, schmattle. Let's go."

Tiana swatted Soprano away and said, "Okay, okay. I'm going. I'm going."

"This way," Soprano pushed Tiana out the door, into the hallway, and up the stairs.

The two went up the stairs to see the prince of Melody. In other words Ryan. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Soprano and Tiana walked down the hallway to a burgundy door with gold ancient carvings that foretold the prophecy of the prince. It says that in the future when the prince of the sixth moon takes the throne he will be corrupted by power and lead Melody into a horrible famine for a year until the the light from the gold holder leads him back to good. The gold holder could be anything or anyone and only the prince of the sixth moon will be able to tell who or what the gold holder is. He doesn't know, though, who it is till he sees it in true light. Once the prince is pulled from darkness he will become a glorious hero that will lead Melody to great victory.

Tiana knocked on the door. Ever since they were little each of their friends became accustomed to knocking on a specific symbol. Tiana's just so happened to be gold holder. Soprano knocked on the symbol for the planet Melody. After a while Ryan opened the door. He had magenta hair in Riven's hairstyle and light purple eyes. He had black jeans and a red muscle shirt with a chain belt. He said drowsily, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Ryan," Tiana said. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He looked down at her with pained eyes and replied, "Well I don't."

Soprano stepped forward and told him, "Ryan, just talk for a bit. I'm gonna go, but when she comes down you better come down with her and both of you better be friends again. Got it? Okay, bye."

"Bye, sis," Ryan told his sister as she walked away. He watched til she was down the stairs. Tiana bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with big eyes. He sighed and stepped aside to let her in. She cautiously walked in and sat on the bed. He closed the door and then leaned against the wall that was against the head of the bed. She folded her legs Indian style and faced him.

She started, "Ryan, I am so sorry I hurt you. That guy on the cell phone that kissed me. He was nothing, It was-"

He cut her off saying, "You're rambling again, Tiana." He gave her a half smile.

"Ryan, listen. That guy kissed me. I didn't kiss him. I pushed him off," Tiana said. She looked down and mumbled, "Iovoo."

"What?" Ryan said confused.

"Ryan. I... I love you," Tiana said with an almost surprised tone.

At that moment Ryan's eyes rolled back into his head for a split second and he stumbled onto the bed next to Tiana. He looked up at her with very serious and overjoyed eyes as he said, "Tiana. Never leave my side."

Tiana looked at him confused and hopeful and asked him, "Why?"

He grabbed her hands and sat up straight across from her and said, "Lady Tiana of Zenith and the 5th Binary Sector, you are the gold holder."

Tiana looked happy for a second but then looked down sad and asked him, "Is that.. umm... is that all?"

Ryan saw the look on her face and was confused for a minute and then understood. He grabbed her around the waist and stood her up. He was much taller than she was as he looked into her eyes elated and bursting with all the love in the world possible. He looked down at her and picked her up bridal style and put as much care and passion possible into his words as he said, "Lady Tiana of Zenith and the 5th Binary Sector, fairy of weather, I would like you to stay by my side forever because I am in love with you. I would be the happiest thing alive if you agree to be my girlfriend."

Tiana beamed from ear to ear and answered, "YES! YES! YES! ONE THOUSAND TIMES YES! I LOVE YOU, RYAN!" At that moment he kissed her with everything he had. He placed her down on the floor but she was a bit wobbly. She, being the tough girl that she is, pulled it together and pulled Ryan out the room to their friends. Ryan had a smug expression on his face like he just one the lottery which to him he did.

At the bottom of the stairs Ryan lifted up Tiana's arm and announced in a sports announcer's voice, "Introducing the one and only GOLD HOLDER!" Everyone jumped up in shock and cheered as Tiana blushed and looked at the ground. A maid that was in the room at the time jumped up surprised and rushed out the door to spread the news around the castle.

"I'm glad you're here," Lorelei told Ryan and Tiana. "Now we have more people for Candyland!" So they sat down and played a few rounds.

In the middle of the game Taylor spoke up. He said, "Hey, Ryan. What's with the smug look?" Everybody looked at Ryan and Tiana who was sitting next to him looked down at the floor and blushed.

Ryan replied in haughty tone, "Well, ya see, Taylor. I have already won the game."

Taren answered back to him, "B-b-but, Ryan, the game hasn't even ended." They all looked towards Ryan for an answer.

Ryan put his arms behind his head and reclined back and told them, "Does this answer your question?" and leaned down and kissed Tiana. Everyone started cheering and high fiving. Tiana reddened and looked down at the ground. The whole group swarmed the two and hugs and cheers went all around. Nathan gave Soprano five dollars.

Taylor and Taren turned towards the two. Taylor poked Ryan in the chest and told him threateningly, "You better watch it, lover boy."

Taren chimed in, "Yeah! She's still our sister!" Ryan stood up and he was a little bit taller than the two. Taren, being the more... umm... sensitive one, took a few steps back. Taylor, being the arrogant, tough one, glared right at Ryan.

Tiana walked up to the them and stood in between them acting calm and inspected her nails. The boys sat down and, much to Lorelei's delight, resumed the game.

"So, Lory, I heard about the kid who gave you the rose. Nice response," Soprano said.

Lory smirked and replied, "It's called class. And I've got it."

They all laughed and played the game.

After Taylor had won the game and bragged many times the group returned home or, in Soprano and Ryan's case, hung out around the castle. Ryan was greeted by many servants and congratulated by his parents, Queen Musa and King Riven.

* * *

At home with Nathan and Seanna they were hanging out in the palace enjoying the nice summer day in Andros. They were actually in the ocean surrounding the palace. Actually they were on the beach next to the ocean surrounding the palace. (IKR) They looked at each other and nodded. They then recited, "Nas do hlubin jako mer." They grew tails on the spot and dived into the water. Seanna had a pink tail and Nathan had a red tail. Seanna's top was wrapped in seaweed. This was an ancient Androsian secret that only the citizens of Andros could do and know of.

They played tag, Marco Polo, and hide & seek under the water and went to visit Aunt/Queen Tressa in her deep sea palace. The played with their cousin, Borrel. Seanna taught Nathan and Borrel to talk to sea creatures. Because she is the fairy of sea life. And morphix. But mainly sea life. They laughed under the waves and surfed giant clams on underwater ocean currents. They had lots of fun, but, as many people say, all good things must come to an end. In other words, it was bedtime.

Seanna went back up to her room and changed into her PJs. She wore a dusty rose colored night gown with side straps (like the straps on Belle's fancy dress in Beauty and the Beast) with dark pink frills and a white bunny pattern with pink frills on the bottom. She also had on white bunny slippers and her hair was in a low ponytail. She placed her fairy pet the pink pig, Cherry, who has yellow flower bands around her ears and tail, on her lap, and got on her computer and video chatted with the girls. They mainly talked about Tiana's new boyfriend and their next mall crawl.

"Seanna! Seanna, can I come in?" said a thick African accent outside the door.

"Yes, you may, Saeva," Seanna called back. The door opened to reveal a small, brunette pixie with light brown skin and wavy hair up in to low pigtails held up by strings of shells. She also had a big, white flower in her hair. She had dark purple eyes and pink eye shadow. She wore a grass skirt and faux leopard skin wrapped around her torso. She was barefoot and she wore one shell anklet on each foot. She had little orange butterfly wings that had two orange tendrils coming out the bottom.

"Seanna, get that rubber thing out your mouth!" yelled Saeva. (**pronounced SAY-VA**)

"Pbbt!" Seanna spit it out her mouth. Her friends giggled from the computer screen. Seanna glared at Saeva and said, "For the pixie of the wild, you're no fun."

Saeva face palmed her self and sighed shaking her head. She replied, "I was afraid that you might choke. I'm your pixie. I'm _supposed_ to be worried about you."

Seanna looked at her pixie and whined, "Saeva! You know about my chewing problem."

"Okay. Nevermind," she said, once again in her thick accent. She perched herself on Seanna's shoulder and looked up at Seanna. She asked, "Where did you get that thing anyway, Seanna?"

Seanna smiled mischievously and said in a sly voice, "Oh, it was nothing. Only the rubber back to Nathan's flashlight." Everyone gasped and then giggled. Now about everyone, except maybe you, knows how much Nathan loves that flashlight.

"SEANNA!" The girls on the other side of the screen giggled. Nathan stormed into the room fuming. He walked right up to Seanna and yelled, "Seanna, don't ever eat my stuff again or, so help me, you ain't ever gonna see the light of day, night, or my flashlight again." He held his hand up to his forehead and sighed. He mumbled, "Do you think normal families have to tolerate their fourteen year old sister going through their "teething" phazes? No. So why do we have to?" "Oh, right," Nathan turned to Seanna and yelled, "WE'RE NOT A NORMAL FAMILY!" and stormed out the door. Everyone burst into a fit of giggles.

Soprano turned to Lorelei and said, "Charming, ain't he, Loe? Care to share what you see in him?" Soprano wore purple and red striped pants and purple and red striped, long-sleeved, button down shirt. She was barefoot and had her hair in her classic side ponytail that reached her collarbone. Polka Dot, her white tiger fairy pet, was curled up by the mouse of her computer.

"Do tell, Lory, do tell," Sophie said coyly.

Sophie? Sophie. Doesn't ring a bell. Did I forget to mention the ever lovely fifth member of the group Desairix Club, Princess Sophie of Solaria and Lady of Eraklyon. The golden blond haired beauty has pink highlights in her hair and has a fair complexion. Her big, chocolate, doe eyes could get boys bowing on the spot to the ground at her feet, or, should I say, sparkly pink pumps. Sophie was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap top with soft lavender frills at the top and bottom hem and a white crescent moon in the center. She wore baby blue short shorts with the same frills at the top hem and around the bottom hem of both legs. A few gold stars were scattered in the upper right corner and she wore baby blue slippers shaped like flip-flops. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her fairy pet, Speckles the purple and gray beagle, was sitting on her head resting against her ponytail.

Lorelei had on an over-sized ocean blue, bedraggled tee and blue and green striped shorts which you couldn't see under the giant shirt. She had her hair in a side ponytail that reached her butt and she was barefoot. She had her fairy pet on her shoulder. It was a white Persian cat named Miracle. She replied to their comments, "Well, you guys, Nathan loves me."

Tiana intruded, "Yes, but Walter loves Kylie and she's not exactly seeing anything in him the same way you see things in that bozo Nathan that we obviously can't see." Tiana wore a white T-shirt that said in big black letters "Beware of Ryan" across her chest and some lime green pants. In her hands was a little cow fairy pet named Chester.

A girl with long, light blonde hair, which she was brushing, and cyan blue eyes bumped Sophie half off the seat so she could sit in the other half. She had peach skin and she wore a white T-shirt with light blue zig zag patterns going down the front. She wore white pants with light blue zig zags and a blue silk ribbon being used as a belt going through loops in the pants sides. Kylie was hugging her chest to her knees and on her left knee sat Kylee's fairy pet, Twirky, a purple hedgehog. She was barefoot and her pixie, Zabby, was sleeping on the desk in front of Kylie and Sophie. Zabby was the baby pixie of fairy tales and she has blond hair in two high pigtails that reached her feet and big blue eyes and fair skin. She was in a poofy, pink and gold princess dress with a pink and gold princess cone hat thing and a pink veil coming out the top of the cone. Kylee's hair was down and actually Sophie's pixie Rita was brushing it. Rita has navy blue blackish eyes and wavy black hair with a red rose behind one ear. She wore a black and red, knee-high salsa dress and black flats. She has a little black dot on the left side of her mouth. She is the pixie of dance. Kylie leaned forward towards the computer screen and told the group, "Oh my goshness. Guess who just called?"

Everyone else asked, "WHO?!"

Kylie told them, "Walter. He confessed his undying love to me. FIVE TIMES! God, he's annoying. He told me we were meant to be together and to forget about the arrogant snooty Taylor and to 'jump in my arms' and ride off into the sunset with him."

Tiana laughed at the insult to her brother. She fell off her chair laughing. ROFL

Seanna gasped and said, "How does he know about your crush on Taylor?!"

"I don't know!" Kylie said confuzzled.

Lorelei said, "Aw, common guys. Walter's not that bad."

They all stared at her in disbelief. Seanna said, "Loe, remember when he went through that phase were he was always hitting peoples butts. Yours specifically."

Lorelei looked down and said, "Oh, right. Nevermind."

Soprano said, "Let me make a list of comparisons. First of all Taylor is hot and Walter's snot."

Tiana said, "Don't you mean 'is not'."

"No, I meant snot," Soprano said. Everyone laughed at Soprano's comment. She moved on, "Second Taylor will always be there to love and take care of you and Walter thinks your just a pretty face, a pair of boobs, and a pair of legs." The whole group started laughing.

"And lastly you and Taylor were meant to be together forever for like the rest of your lives. Walter... well, Walter's just... there. Taylor is like the incredibly hunky Jacob and Walter is like the hideous Edward," Soprano said.

Tiana said, "Edward is not ugly!"

Soprano countered, "IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

Kylie broke in, "Sope, don't Bella and Edward get married."

Soprano broke away from her glaring contest with Tiana to explain, "Yes but there is a big difference between you and Bella. You can smile." They all laughed.

Everyone was quiet for a while till Sophie started snickering.

Everyone looked at Sophie confused and Kylie asked, "Soph, what's so funny?" Sophie began all out laughing and everyone became uneasy thinking the mirrors might have shown Sophie an embarrassing vision of the future about one of them. Sophie, being the fairy of reflections, can tell the future because if something clicks for her the mirrors will send her a vision. It is never a full vision but in some missions Sophie was the difference between life and death. Her being dumb means that things don't click for her very often.

Sophie stopped laughing long enough to tell them, "I just got a vision of Walter carrying Kylie into a sunset."

Everyone started laughing hysterically and Kylie reddened and said, "So Walter Gibbons is going to be carrying me. Who woulda thunk it."

Sophie also said, "BTDUBS, Kyls, you and Walter kiss. No. More like make out."

Kylie crawled under the desk and hurled into a little trash can. She walked away to brush her teeth. When all that was cleaned up she walked back. Tiana said to herself, "Wait till I tell Taylor. He's gonna be so mad."

"Why's he gonna be mad?" Kylie asked with her mouth full of toothpaste. She went to spit it out and came right back.

Tiana looked at them and sighed, "Cause he likes you."

Everyone started squealing. Ryan stormed into Soprano's room only in his boxers. He yelled, "Sope, what the hell is all that noise coming from?!" Then he noticed that he was only in his boxers and all the Desairix were on Soprano's TV/computer which took up her whole wall. Then he noticed _Tiana_ was there. He ran out the door leaving the room in a fit of giggles.

After a moment they all remembered what Tiana told them. They started squealing again. This time Taylor barged into Tiana's room dragging Taren along with him. They all looked at Taylor and acted like people do when they know a secret about you. Taylor became uneasy and Taren got confused. Taylor noticed Kylie was there and he gulped. Soprano looked at Taren and they held each others gaze for a while.

Taren started getting fidgety. He twiddled his thumbs. Shuffled his feet. Taylor was lost in his own world staring at Kylie. Sophie blurted it out. "KYLIE AND WALTER ARE GONNA KISS!" She quickly covered her mouth. Taylor went through a group of mixed emotions from hurt to pain to anger to fury to distance. He stormed out the room pulling Taren along with him. With on last glance at Soprano, Taren was out the door.

Kylie immediately stood up knocking Twirky over. Everyone looked at Sophie and yelled, "SOPHIE!"

Sophie said in defence, "I felt he needed to know!"

"I've got to get over there. Did you see his face?" Kylie said frantically searching for her phone.

"Don't worry, Kyls, I've got this," Sophie said pulling out the ring of Solaria. She yelled out, "SUN POWER!" and the ring became a staff which made a portal to Tiana's house.

"Thanks so much, Soph," Kylie said hopping in the portal and disappearing.

She appeared right outside Taylor and Taren's bedroom door. She knocked lightly and Taren opened up the door. "Umm, hey, Taren. Is Taylor here?" Kylie asked looking up at her almost brother.

He nodded and said, "Uh, yeah. He's right in here. Imma raid the kitchen. See ya, Kyls." He waved and jumped into the elevator capsule thing.

Kylie cautiously walked out the room and saw Taylor there on the computer. At first glance it would seem as if he were on the internet but he was actually just staring at the desktop. Kylie warily walked toward him and cleared her throat. She just came right out and said, "Taylor, do you wanna go out with me?"

Taylor perked up surprised and then said cooly, "Uh, Kylie, isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl?"

Kylie looked at him and said, "Well, you obviously weren't going to ask anytime soon. And anyway, is that a no?"

"I never said that. I just think _I_ should ask you out," Taylor said standing up right in front of her. They were standing about four inches apart. He looked down into her eyes and started seeing everything around them get fuzzy and every little detail about her got clearer.

She said, "Well ask away."

He rubbed his hands together and said, "Well, okay, umm..., Kylie, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kylie stroked her invisible beard and faked like she was thinking. She laughed and jumped on him and said, "DUH!" They kissed- for a while- then she just walked out the door.

* * *

While Kylie was with Taylor, a boy with blonde hair in the same style as Sky's hair in season five and cyan blue eyes logged on and had joined the chat. He wore his regular clothes which was a blue hoodie and some dark blue jeans. He also had blue tennies.

"So... what are you girls talking about? Give me the deets, sista. The gossip," the boy said jokingly.

"SCOTT!" Lorelei yelled covering herself in a blanket since she had no pants on.

"Well, Scott, if you must know," Seanna said, "your sister is getting herself a boyfriend."

Scott looked confused and asked, "Which one? Keira, Kiara, Kylie, or Kaylee? I personally think Kaylee shouldn't have a boyfriend a two months old."

"Scott, you doofus," Tiana said, "Kylie!"

"Who's the unlucky guy who gets to be with Miss Perfect, my sister?" Scott inquired.

"Taylor," Tiana answered matter-of-factly.

"Scott!" yelled a distant voice.

"Coming, Mom! Gotta go, girls. Sorry I'm depriving you of me," Scott said dramatically.

Soprano replied jokingly, "It hurts so bad."

Sophie asked, "What's depriving mean?"

They all laughed and then Scott logged out.

* * *

Kylie walked towards Tiana's room where the girls were still chatting. She walked straight up to the screen and told them, "Soph. Take me home. I just got a boyfriend." The girls started squealing again and Tiana and Kylie high fived.

Sophie said, "Okay, Kyls. That's great. Now lets finish our sleep... sl-sleepover. Good night." And fainted.

* * *

**Wow! 6,460 words, not including the author's note. Hope I didn't set the bar too high. Do you like it? Sorry for the cliffie! It had to be done. The group Desairix Club is pronounced DEZ-AIR-IX. Here's the family.**

**Bloom- Scott (14), Kylie (14)**

**Stella- Sophie (14)**

**Musa- Ryan(14), Soprano(14)**

**Aisha- Nathan (14), Seanna (14)**

**Tecna- Taylor (14), Taren (14), Tiana (14)**

**Flora- Kyle (14), Lorelei (14)**

**The reason for the age similarity is another mystery in the story to come. Review ideas for what happens next. Love all my readers. And if you don't like this chapter don't keep reading the story. Most of the stuff that doesn't have to do with magic happens to people I know.**

**Hearts and stuff, Crystal**


	2. The Vision

**Hi, you seem like a proper Winx fan, and I know I'm not the only fan who's worried about Winx Club's future. TV ratings are falling. Toy sales are dropping. Episodes are being delayed for weeks. If nothing is done soon, our dear show could be cancelled — for good this time.**** Send a letter to Nickelodeon. Come on, please.**

**The key to our success is critical mass. Nick can ignore a few letters, but not thousands of them. We need as many Winx fans as possible to do this!**

**Are you in?**

* * *

"Sophie?!"

"Sophie!"

"Wake up!"

Kylie went into leader mode and started doling out orders. She commanded, "Tiana, contact Aunt Stella. Seanna, round up the boys. Soprano, teleport me and Lorelei to Sophie's house."

The Desairix were on it. Seanna and Tiana pulled out their cell phones. Tiana called Stella and told her what happened. Seanna called Nathan who was out in town who called the other boys. The new specialists went to change at Red Fountain, thanks to Taren's teleporter. They changed into their specialist uniforms except for Nathan who wore the exact same purple and gold robes Nabu wears. Scott had a sapphire blue pendant, Taylor had an electric purple pendant, Taren had an topaz orange pendant, Kyle had a emerald green pendant, and Ryan had a ruby red pendant.

Taren pulled out his PDA (1), personal hero's assistant, and teleported them to Seanna's palace where Seanna was waiting in he PJs. Then they teleported to Tiana's mansion where she waited in her pajamas. They all teleported to the front steps of the Solarian palace and ran to Sophie's room.

At the same time Soprano clapped her hands together and appeared next to Kylie. Kylie placed her hand on Soprano's shoulder and Soprano clapped her hands together and they disappeared. They reappeared by Lorelei's side who clasped onto Soprano's shoulders and disappeared with them to Sophie's room.

Once they got there Lorelei got on her knees in front of Sophie and checked her pulse. Then she checked her breathing. She nodded and moved on. She checked for any injuries Sophie may have gotten during the fall. Indeed she did find one. Sophie had hit the back of her head hard on the desk when she fell and hit the ground. She was bleeding heavily. Lorelei pulled out a strand of hair that went down to her knees. She clutched it with both her hands and closed her eyes. She looked like she was concentrating deeply. An ocean blue mist filled with green, swirling wisps of air surrounded her hands.

Stella, Brandon, the rest of the Desairix Club, and the new specialists came bursting into the room. Stella lunged at Sophie and screamed, "My baby!"

Brandon held her back and said, "Honey, this is Lory. The best in the business. Our baby's in good hands."

Lorelei held a finger to her mouth and said, "Shhh!" She resumed what she was doing. The strand of hair transformed into a long white stip of cloth. It wasn't normal cloth though. It had healing properties. Lorelei, with skilled hand, wrapped the bandage around Sophie's head. Lorelei said, "She's fine." She looked at the doubting looks they had on their faces when they looked at Sophie. She put her hand on her hip and said, "You dare doubt the health fairy. Guess who's waking up with a cold tomorrow?" She giggled at the fear that formed in their eyes when they thought of what she _could_ and _would_ do. She went back to serious mode and said, "She is okay, but we have to wake her up." They sat in thought for a moment until Lorelei spoke up again. "Oh! Cure probably has a whole bunch of stuff for waking people up! I'll call her!" She pulled out her phone and scrolled down contacts till she saw a picture of a pixie with wavy hair that reached her shoulders. Her roots and the top of her head were dirty blonde and the hair on the sides were bleach white. She had on a loose, white top with red stitching and red, bell-bottom pants. She also had white nurse shoes and cornflower blue eyes. Her wings were blue butterfly wings. While she was waiting for Cure to pick up she instructed, "Tiana, bring her to bed." Tiana levitated Sophie to the bed. Lorelei was sent to voicemail. She sighed in frustration and said, "Sorry guys. My pixie won't pick up. Oh! Wait! I've got another idea! Ryan, give me your shirt." She held out her hand to receive the shirt.

"Excuse me. Say again," Ryan said cleaning out his ear thinking he misheard.

"I said, 'Give me your shirt'," she repeated coldly. She gave him a glare. She said, "It would be a shame if... I don't know... wake up with pneumonia.

He nodded shakely and took off his shirt. He handed it to Lorelei and stepped back afraid.

"Thank you!" Lorelei replied in a super sweet voice and a childish smile. She shoved the shirt into Sophie's face.

Sophie woke up choking and gasping for air. She looked and saw Ryan shirtless and then saw Lorelei next to her holding the shirt in her hand. Sophie said dramatically, "Lory. I thought you were my friend." Everyone laughed and ran towards her for a group hug.

Sophie started feeling weak. She fell to her knees.

"Woah. Are you okay, Soph?" Scott asked concerned. He helped her on to the bed.

"Oh, my baby!" Stella yelled hugging Sophie in a hug. No. More like a choke hold. Once they pried Stella off of Sophie they started asking the questions.

"Sophie, what happened?" Kylie asked.

"Buckle up, guys. It's a long story," Sophie replied getting comfortable on the bed. "Okay, so it was really weird. I had a vision," Sophie started. She continued, "It was like watching the Great Dragon make the Magic Dimension. There was these floating... color... things. Yeah, things. There was an orange one, a yellow one, a red one, a purple one, a blue one, and a green one. There were many other different colors. Some I couldn't name. They were only there for a short time until they ran away. Then it was only the six. The red blew up, and, like, spreaded everywhere. I don't know if this makes sense, but it felt... good when it spreaded. The green one bounced on what I think was the ground an everywhere it touched a tall curly thing was there. The more curly things there was the better and more lively I felt. There was the purple one that started blending into the air. It was intense. It made me feel confident. Like, the blue one spread all over what might've been the ground and I felt so fresh and new." She looked to see if they if they understood what she was saying and continued, "The red one started being long and wispy-like. It was a great feeling. Kinda like flying. Like nothing can touch me. With the yellow one, the feeling feeling was overwhelming. I never felt some much longing ever. I've never needed something so badly. And then it flew up till it was out of sight. It became twinkly and when it joined the sky I felt totally complete. It was just where I belonged. It felt amazing. It was maximum relief. Then there was a big dark purple orb that started taking in a lot of the pretty colored lights. He only got three, a whitish-bluish one, a tan one, and rainbow one, until this three orbs appeared and took in the six I was focused on. There was some sort of fight for the pretty colored lights but the three good orbs won. The dark orb disappeared and the good orbs transferred the lights into the Winx. They made some sort of metamorphosis when they went into the Winx. A mirror appeared and instead of the normal lights it showed those justice scales thing, a red cross, rain cloud with lightning coming out, a starfish next to pink gooey stuff, a mirror, and a map with different land marks and trails. Then some other completely random lights went into the Winx. Does anybody know what it means?"

Taylor, Taren, and Tiana stiffened understanding what it meant.

Stella went serious and said, "Kids, go to the Cloud House. The adults need to talk."

Sophie looked confused and said, "Oh. Okay, Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is, darling. Now go up to the Cloud House," Stella replied shooing them out the door.

Once they were on the palace grounds they started talking.

Tiana cut them off and said, "Taylor, Taren, and I will explain everything once we get to the Cloud House."

* * *

**I am really super sad right now. No one's reading my story. And I think it's a pretty decent story. I will not be updating till I get five more reviews. Just five.**

**-Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

In a dark room in the realm of Whisperia a blond haired beauty with ruby red eyes was mixing up an evil concoction. She was chanting eerie words over a seven pointed giant star engraved in the floor. In the center was a burning flame that was pure black in color.

_Eum a mortuis resurgere_  
_Vestra gravi de inpiatis_  
_Et oderunt diligunt me inimicus meus_  
_Triumphum mecum levis_  
_Manere ad latus_  
_Fidus_  
_VALTOR_

A figure formed out of the black fire. The shape of a man. It soon grew color and became flesh and bones.

He stood upright and stretched his fingers. He flexed his musclly back like he just woke up from a long slumber. He looked around and said, "Hello, Honey. I like the backdrop."

"Whisperia. The heart of evil," the girl replied smiling like a little school girl.

"Ah. Isn't this where those good-for-nothing witches are from?" the man said getting worked up.

"Valtor. Honey. Calm down. Their long gone," the girl said rubbing his back to loosen him up.

"You're right. You're right. Now that I'm back do you want to go wreak some havoc, Diaspro?" Valtor told the girl.

The girl smirked and said, "Actually, I have some ideas of my own."

* * *

.:Tiana POV:.  
We were waiting outside of the Solarian palace on the freshly mowed lawn.

The boys were in their specialists uniform except for Nathan. Scott had a dark sapphire pendant and a thin, sapphire blue sword, Kyle had an emerald pendant and a emerald green thick sword, Ryan had a amethyst pendant and a purple crossbow, and Taylor's pendant was electric lavender like his double sided spear. Taren's pendant and spiked ball and chain were both topaz. Nathan was wearing his red and gold wizard robes and he had a gold staff with pyramid shaped ruby on the top wrapped in gold.

Us girls were just about to transform.

"Desairix! Winx!"

Kylie transformed into a sparkly, blue, midriff, v-neck, tank top with gold along the edges. She had a sparkly, blue, cheerleader-like skirt with a gold veil around it. Her long, blond bangs were pinned up in the back by a sparkly, blue beret and her shoes were gold sandals. On each wrist was a blue band with one gold scale hanging from it. Her wings were spiked and gold. On her head was a small, gold tiara with a sapphire in the middle.

"Kylie! Fairy of Justice!"

Sophie had transformed into a sparkly, light blue, short-sleeved, midriff top rimmed with pink gems and a sparkly, light blue short-shorts with a pink gems on the bottom rim. Her knee-high, heeled boots were light blue like the metallic, light blue cuffs on her wrists that went halfway to her elbow and the big, metallic, light blue belt around her waist made purely of a mirror.. Her pink streaks in her hair, which had it's bangs held back by a shiny, pink, circle clip, slowly bled into a light blue color and her back grew swirly, light blue wings. On her head was a small tiara made of mirror (IKR!) with an opal in the center.

"Sophie! Fairy of Reflections!"

Seanna's transformation is a bright orange, strapless, midriff top and an orange, ruffly skirt. She had hot pink, ankle-high, heeled boots and her hair was in a low ponytail held up by a scrunchy of sand dollars and a jelly fish clip. Her necklace was one lone, pink starfish on a string. Around her wrists were strings of pearls and she had anklets of pearls too. Her wings were shaped like pink, clam shells. On her head was a little, copper tiara with an opal in the center surrounded by tiny pearls.

"Seanna! Fairy of Sea Life and Morphix!"

Soprano had a sparkly, red, sleeveless, turtle neck dress that stopped mid-thigh with a big, gold pendant underneath her throat. She had ruby red, ankle-high, heeled boots and her hair was up in her usual side ponytail. She had a gold, roped, charm bracelet. It had two map charms, a letter D next to a fence, and a letter O next to a fence. Her wings were just four thin wings put together. So like double dragonfly wings. On her head was a gold tiara with a ruby in the center.

"Soprano! Fairy of Battle Strategy!"

Lorelei was wearing a white sparkly wrap around top around her chest with red beads dangling from the bottom of it and white sparkly short shorts with red beads hanging from the top and bottom. She also had ankle length white boots and a red bead choker. Her hair was in a bun with loose strands coming out and red bead earrings appeared. She had white glittery elbow length gloves and white, small, angel shaped wings with a feather outline. Her tattoo disappeared.

"Lorelei! Fairy of Health!"

Finally I am wearing a sparkly, purple, suit missing the middle part from under my breastbone to my waist, and the gloves are sparkly white. So are the leg parts which connect to the boots. The top of the boots are sparkly white, the sides are a sleek purple, and the heels are actually white lightning holding form of a cube. Across my eyes there is a purple, glass screen shaped like the glass for those goggles that connect to your nose except without the nose part. I have a hat just like my mom's but shorter. Across my waist was a lightning belt. My wings were actually two puffy purple clouds.

"Tiana! Fairy of Weather!"

When the light died down they stood there in their winx transformations.

"Wow!" was all the boys managed to say. I giggled as Ryan's jaw dropped to the ground. This is the first time the boys have seen us in our newly gained transformations.

Taylor looked at us and said, "Question. Why do you shout your name and power?"

Sophie looked at him matter-of-factly and said, "That's easy. Because... because... umm... T, why do we call out our names and powers?"

"Just cuz," Soprano said nonchalantly. I just shrugged and nodded.

Lorelei giggled and pointed to the boys saying, "How are you sillies going to get up to the Cloud House? You don't have wings." We all proved her point because we were sprawled out in the sky.

Kylie was just floating in with her legs folded Indian style.

Soprano was laying horizontally belly up with her hands behind her head.

Sophie was doing loop-dee-loops in the sky.

I was on my belly propping myself up with my elbows.

Seanna was seemed as if she were sitting on an invisible chair and was swinging her legs back and forth.

Lorelei was flying upside with her legs bent as if she were hanging upside down from the monkey bars by her legs. Her hair was dangling in Taren's face.

"Pbbt! Lory!" Taren said swatting her hair away.

She giggled saying, "Oops! Sorry, Tare." She flew down and landed in front of him.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that. Its just Taren," he said blowing one of his electric lavender tips out of his face.

I smirked and said, "Okay. Tare."

"Uggh!" Taren said as he blew one of his electric lavender tips out of his face again.

"Guys, leave him alone," Soprano said standing up for him. Taren smiled up at her. She winked at him and continued, "Seriously though how are you guys getting up there?"

"Easy. We ride the air wave," Ryan said.

Kylie looked at them unsure and said, "We don't know if that will work though. You guys might be too heavy for it now."

"Are you calling us fat?" Scott said jokingly.

Kylie sighed and face palmed herself, "Scott, seriously. I don't want you guys falling to your deaths."

"What if we carry them?" Lorelei said. Now she was hanging over Kylie's head.

Kylie swatted Lorelei's hair out her face and said, 'Lory, all the blood is going to flow to your head." Lorelei just giggled and flew away landing in front of Taylor. She climbed on his back and just sat there. Taylor sighed knowing he was going to lose that battle. I giggled at the habit Lorelei had picked up of sitting on Taylor.

Seanna looked at Lorelei in disbelief and said, "You're joking, right? Us. Carry them."

"I wanna go shopping," Sophie randomly stated.

Kylie waved it off and said, "Not now, Sophie."

Sophie pouted and plopped down on the ground.

"What if we get a whole bunch of clouds and lift them up?" Seanna suggested.

By now Sophie and Lorelei had started a game of tag in the sky.

"That wouldn't work," I said shooting down the idea. "The boys are too dense."

"Dude!" Taylor said punching Taren in the shoulder. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! The leva bikes!"

"Stay here. We'll be right back," Kyle said running off. Nathan stayed behind. Since he's a wizard he can just fly up.

We all, minus Nathan, joined in the game of tag. Sophie got bored so she flew down to some guy she saw walking by and started flirting.

She flew back up and said triumphantly, "Got his number!"

We all laughed at her. Lorelei squealed, "Give me the deets!"

By the time the boys got back Sophie was in the middle of saying, "And then he was like 'Me and my buddies are going bowling Saturday. Wanna come?' and I looked at his buddies and I was like 'Sure. Can my friends come too?' and I pointed at y'all. He looked over at you guys and smiled and nodded and then he gave me his number. I gave him mine and flew back here. So who's up for bowling?"

"What's up guys?" Kyle asked.

"Cool bikes," Soprano commented.

I answered him, "Apparently we're," I motioned to us girls, "going bowling with them," I pointed to the guys over there, "on Saturday."

Kyle said, "Let me guess? Sophie."

We all nodded.

"Do you know anything about these guys?" Ryan said jealousy rising up in him.

Lorelei giggled and said, 'Ryan's jelly."

"I am not jealous," Ryan defended.

"_Sure_ you aren't." I said laughing I flew down and gave him a quick kiss.

"HELP!" screamed a girl with black corkscrew curls and ruby red eyes running straight for us. We all looked in that direction.

* * *

**Cliffie! Sorry! Who's this black-haired girl?**

**-Crystal**


End file.
